epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ISmack/Random Facts that are ACTUALLY TRUE
My last blog, Facts about ERB was full of information made up on the spot so here are 50 facts, that are ACTUALLY TRUE! No extra this time. Only 50 facts! First Half 1. Bear Grylls is taller than Alex Trebak. 2. Zeus is younger than all of his siblings. (Including his wife/sister, Hera.) 3. Rasputin is the same height as Osama Bin Laden. 4. Bill Nye doesn't believe in God. 5. Theodore Roosevelt is Franklin D. Roosevelt's son's mother's uncle. That's how they're related. 6. Barack Obama's middle name is the same as Saddam Hussein's last name. (They also are the same height!) 7. Every living thing is related to each other. 8. Mushrooms are more closely related to us than they are to plants. 9. Smosh has less subscribers than PewDiePie. 10. Switzerland is out of the World Cup. 11. Know one knows if Beethoven has met Mozart or not. 12. Belgium's flag has the same colors as Germany's but they are arranged differently. 13. This fact's number is unlucky in the United States. 14. The US defeated Germany in WWII but they lost at the World Cup! 15. Jamie Hyneman is bald. 16. Women are not allowed to wear trousers in Paris until February 2013! 17. This is a link to Link. 18. You are alive but you might die later today, it's possible. 19. Abraham Lincoln and JFK are assassinated a hundred years apart. 20. Emo is Elmo without the L in it. 21. Snoop is named after Snoopy Dog. 22. Droopy Dog is Snoopy Dog but with a D instead of an S. 23. Men have shorter lives than women. 24. We all started off as females or gender neutral as some may call it. 25. Michael Jackson is more famous than Michael Jordan. Second Half 26. Michael J. Fox middle name is actually Andrew! 27. Steve is Steve Jobs' first name. 28. Bill Gates is richer than you. He is also born in Seatle, home of the Super Bowl Champions, Seahawks. 29. Americans call it Soccer, everyone else calls it Football. 30. South America is like America, but South! 31. Albert Einstein is smarter than Justin Bieber. 32. Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin were NEVER friends. 33. Stephen King+Haw=Stephen Hawking 34. Vladimir Putin is officially tougher than Chuck Norris. 35. You can't read this without highlighting it. 36. You must highlight fact #35 to read it. 37. We got a badass over here came from Neil deGrasse Tyson when he said "...and then he turned 26." 38. There are some people who flew before the Wright Brothers. 39. 1+1=10 in binary. 40. We are all really small compared to the entire universe. 41. Lennon is pronounced the same way as Lenin. 42. Click here to get rick rolled. 43. Gandalf came back to life while Dumbledore stayed dead. 44. e''iπ''+1=0 45. You are a human, if you aren't, how could you read this? It's in English! 46. This is a blog. 47. You are reading this. 48. You are looking at pixels. 49. The next fact is the last one. 50. All of the facts above are true except for one. Which of these facts surprised you the most? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51. Did you get what fact that is? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts